


Angel in the snow

by DarkandStormy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting, Vacation, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandStormy/pseuds/DarkandStormy
Summary: Even takes Isak to a cabin for skiing and hot chocolate and warm kisses.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffiness. I felt like writing some Evak something. Probably will end up being a couple chapters. Let me know what you think! <3

Isak is staring at a half-packed suitcase, filled thus far with a lot of hoodies. He can't remember the last time he's been on a real vacation, other than heading up to that cabin with Jonas and Eva, but he doesn't really count that. It will take 3 hours to drive to Hemsedal, which Even claims to be the /best/ skiing in Norway. Honestly Isak isn't the greatest snowboarder despite his interest in skateboarding, but mainly because he's hardly gotten to go since his mom and dad never really got to take him. He's excited. Really excited. For the long car ride with Even. Their own tiny but cosy cabin. Fumbling in the snow. He's lucky. But he's got to finish packing. Isak picks out another hoodie before pulling out his phone that just vibrated in his pocket.

Even: You better not be late tonight  
Even: We hit the road EARLY. And we both know how much we suck at waking up. 

Isak: ???? Did we have something planned

Even: Oops, sorry, those were meant for my other adorable boyfriend. Kasi. Nice guy. Appreciates things. 

Isak: Shush I'm packing now. I don't know what to bring. 

Even: That was a clever name I came up with wasn't it?

Isak: ...kasi?

Even: It's your name backwards  
Even: So clever I am

Isak: Hah. Yeah. Wow. So smart. 

Even: Love me

Isak: I do

Even: Then pack faster.   
Even: Also pleaseeeeeee remember that one hoodie of mine. 

Isak: But it's my favoriteeeee

Even: You've had it for like two months

Isak: I think that just means it's mine now?

Even: no

Isak: yes

Even: ...  
Even: fine

Isak: You're such a good guy  
Isak: It looks better on me anyways ;]

Even: You wish  
Even: At least pack that pair of underwear you own...

Isak: Did you think I wouldn't???? As if I would risk leaving those here and Eskild finding them in my drawer. You know he'd totally snoop around. 

Even: They're hot. Don't be embarrassed. 

Isak: They are pretty hot.   
Isak: Okay now stop texting me or else I'll never finish packing. 

A minute goes by with no response from Even. That was uncharacteristically good of him, Isak thought. He threw his phone on his bed and went to his closet but after just a minute his phone lit up again. Isak goes to check it because of course he does and it's a snapchat from Even (with a giraffe emoji next to his name). He opens the snapchat and it's a selfie of Even with his eyes looking upwards "innocently" with the caption "Snapchat technically isn't texting..."   
Isak laughs to himself before taking a selfie of his own featuring his middle finger large in the center of the photo. He sends it without a caption and then gets back to packing for real this time. 

About 15 minutes later, Isak closes his suitcase content with the clothing decisions he has made for himself. If he left anything out, he can always wear stuff of Even's. Secretly, he was hoping for that. He throws on his backpack and rolls his suitcase out in the living room of his place. Eskild and Noora are sitting on the couch and immediately turn towards Isak.

"Awwww little Isak ready to go on his big sexy adventure!!!" Eskild beams at Isak, who blushes.   
"Ew. Don't be weird," Isak retorts while still letting out a tiny smile.  
"It's not weird! A couple is going on a romantic vacation to the mountains. It's beautiful. And sexy, because there will be sex." Eskild states this very matter-of-factly. "You'll have so much fun! Take pictures." Noora gives Isak a genuine smile.   
"Clothing optional," Eskild says giving a big fake wink to Isak.  
"Ugh, grow up! But thanks Noora."  
"Even's lack of Instagram means it's up to you to keep the social media sphere updated."  
Isak lets out a chuckle. "I'll do my best."

Isak looks at his phone that just received a message from Jonas simply saying "here". 

"Alright, Jonas is here. Try not to miss me too much."  
"Finally the originally three of this place back together!!!!" Eskild shouts loudly. "Oops, didn't mean for you to hear that Isak! Love you have fun!!"  
"Bye!" Noora shouts.

~~

"Can't believe you're forcing me to deal with Magnus and Mahdi alone for the rest of holiday."  
"Hey if you're lucky enough Vilde will keep Magnus occupied."  
"Oh gross." Jonas and Isak both let out a laugh.

"I am jealous though. This sounds sweet." Jonas says to Isak out of the corner of his eye while driving.  
"Yeah. I'm pretty excited. Hopefully it will top that weekend in the cabin we had our first year."  
Jonas chuckles, "That shouldn't be too hard..."  
"Thanks for driving me. I think Even is already exhausted and since he's driving us there I felt bad asking him to get me..."   
"No worries I'm glad to see you before you head out. We should do a boys weekend sometime this year."  
"Yeah that would be sick," Isak responds, nodding to Jonas. 

"I'm sorry I'm not with you guys as much anymore..." Isak says after a brief silence, looking downwards.  
"Nah Isak. No reason to be sorry. We still see you plenty. Plus Even is a cool guy. We think sometimes you're embarrassed to bring him around us."  
"No no no not embarrassed. Well, of Magnus yes. I don't know. It sometimes just feels a little weird and stuff. I don't know."  
"Well we like him and would love to hang with the two of you together more."  
"Alright... cool. I think he'd like that."

They arrive at Even's house and Jonas and Isak share a quick hug. "Have fun man."  
"Thanks Jonas. See ya soon."  
"Don't break our snapchat streak!"  
"Pray for good internet!" They chuckle and Isak turns and approaches Even's place, knocking on the door. After a moment the door swings open and there stands a tall, glowing, smooth, smiling Even wearing only sweatpants and socks with a cute zig-zag design. 

"Halla my handsome man," Even announces before sweeping in for a brief but passionate kiss.   
"Halla naked. Put some clothes on."  
"Unnecessary. Parents have already departed for their winter getaway. Besides, you know you like what you see." Even says this while holding Isak's cheeks between his palms and doing a little shimmy with his body. What a weirdo. Isak blushes. He can't believe he still blushes at the things this dork does.   
"Yeah yeah yeah at least let me pull my suitcase inside," Isak says, shifting his eyes from looking downwards to Even.  
"Yes! The notorious suitcase that took weeks--no, months!---NO, YEARS! to pack." Even smiles widely. He thinks he's so hilarious. He kind of is.   
" Ha ha ha. Move over." Isak playfully plows his way past Even, sets his suitcase and backpack down and then swiftly removes his shoes per the Scandinavian way.   
"So pushy," Even says closing the door and turning to face his boyfriend. "Now it's already pretty late so I demand we head straight for bed."  
Isak replies silently, giving a suggestive eyebrow raise that he learned from his boyfriend that has melted him since the day they met.   
"Hey. No. You're not allowed to steal my thing," Even responds sternly pointing a finger into Isak's chest.  
"So eager to get me to bed, eh?"  
Even slowly licks his own lips before leaning gently into Isak's ear, "yeah, baby..." he slightly nibbles Isak's ear. "To sleep!!!!!" he says this much too loud considering his proximity to Isak's eardrums. Isak pushes Even away playfully with a smile on his face.  
"You bastard! You know how I feel about your mouth and my ears...."  
"I do. But you stole my signature eyebrow flirtation technique. Also, we need to sleep. Well, I need to sleep, seeing as I am the one doing all the driving." Even smirks at Isak to make his words sound less pointed. He didn't mind that he had to drive. It was so very much worth it.   
"You may be the driver but I am going to be the best DJ the world has ever seen for that car ride."  
"I hope so. Better keep me entertained."  
"If all else fails I'll just pull out some rapping of my own."  
"Oh well I hope that happens regardless."  
"If you're lucky."  
The two smile sweetly and honestly at each other. Isak approaches even and wraps his arms around the taller boy's neck. The continue their loving stare as Isak places the gentlest of kisses on Even's lips. 

Even places his small suitcase out by the front door side by side with Isak's and the two of them perform their nightly rituals of brushing teeth/washing their faces before hopping into Even's bed. They are shirtless but both wearing sweatpants and socks. This has become a habit of theirs. Even's room is often chilly, and they used to sleep in hoodies--which they still do--but have recently preferred the warmth of each other's skin. The sweatpants act as an homage to the hoodies. The socks are there because Even has started collecting a lot of cute socks and he likes when Isak wears them. Weirdo. 

Isak and Even lay cuddled up with each other, Isak's head resting beneath Even's chin, arms and legs entangled every which way. Before drifting off to sleep, Isak wants to say something to Even.

"I... hope you know how much I appreciate this trip you're taking me on. No one's done this before. Not even my parents. I joke around a lot so I just wanted to make sure you know how excited I am about this and yeah. It's pretty fucking cool."  
"Well I am the definition of cool."  
"Ugh. Loser."   
Even kisses Isak's forehead gently. "Don't worry. I like the joking around. But I'm glad you're excited."  
"I feel bad that you're paying for everything..."  
"Don't" Even quickly silences Isak. "I have a side job and I have nothing to do with the extra money I earn besides spend it on alcohol which I rarely drink and before weed which you have forbidden me from."  
"Hey you know it's not good for you."  
"yeah yeah yeah. My point is I'm happy to do this for you."  
There's a short pause.

"Thanks Even. Good night. Love you."  
"Good night my love. Rest up for being trapped in a car with me."  
"I wouldn't call it trapped." Isak responds moving his head back slightly to catch Even's eyes. They smile at each other, kiss lovingly, and return to their previous position. 

They'll embark first thing in the morning.


	2. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and Isak on their 3 hour drive towards the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally wasn't going to make this story very long but I got carried away. Haven't even gotten to the ski lodge yet. Ugh. Hopefully you enjoy the car ride though :]
> 
> Also this was probably get progressively smuttier... still fluffy though.

“Wake up wake up wake up sunshine!”

Isak suddenly feels a large pressure on top of his body and lets out a slight groan. Still with eyes closed, he feels tiny soft and warm pecks placed around his face and neck quickly and randomly. He brings his eyes open to see a blurry golden haired angel laying on top of him, beaming. 

“God morgen” the smiling boy says, placing a firm kiss on top of Isak’s lips.   
“Booooooo” Isak groans again, pushing Even off of him and to his side.   
“Come on. I’ve already showered and dressed. I wanna get going baby,” he says stroking Isak’s cheek.  
Isak stretches his whole body, lengthening his body and reaching his arms over his head before responding with a slight yawn in his voice, “Babbbbyyyyy, you showered without me??”  
Even smirks, “Yes because I didn’t want us to be in the shower for 40 minutes. Now get up!”

Even jumps back up, circling the bed to drag the tired and helpless Isak up. As a result, they end up toppled on top of each other on the floor of the bedroom, now giggling together and wrestling in the slightest. They stop and stare into each other’s eyes for a long moment, and then Isak places two smooth and slow kisses on each side of Even’s mouth.

“Be ready soon.” Isak tucks some of Even’s hair behind one of his ears. “Put my bag in the car for me?” He grins widely.   
“You’re lucky you’re so damn handsome.”  
“I know.”

While Isak takes a quick shower and brushes his teeth and all that wonderful stuff, Even moves their belongings into his car. All those hours as a barista paid off when he was able to get his own car. It has provided some… fun adventures for him and Isak. And hopefully now the best one yet. 

Slam. Slam. The doors to Even’s car slam shuts, engine turns on, and they’re off. 

“You better not get us lost Mr. Navigator.”  
Isak lets out a dramatic gasp and slaps his chest, “Even! You question my navigation skills? I am the MASTER navigator.”  
“You got us lost going to that fancy restaurant that was literally only 15 minutes away from my home.”  
“Okay I was hungry. I wasn’t in peak navigator form. But now I am.”  
The two smile at each other when suddenly—  
“shit. Um. We were supposed to go right back there,” Isak says looking at his phone while scratching the back of his head.   
“You’re kidding.”  
“You were talking to me.”  
“So am I not allowed to talk to you for 3 hours?”   
“Correct. Complete silence.”  
“Good, I only love you for your looks anyways.”  
“Likewise.”  
Again the two are staring longingly into each other’s eyes.   
“Okay, we’re taking a left after two stop signs.”  
“There you go!! The master is back!”  
“Psh I never left baby. Just getting warmed up. Plus I haven’t even gotten to show you my master DJ skills yet.”   
“There better be Gabrielle.”   
“Fucking hashtag.”  
“Fucking man-of-your-dreams.” Even turns and winks at Isak. 

Isak turns on his playlist of music featuring loads of 90s rap and obviously Nas. Occasionally Isak raps along, always bringing a large smile to Even’s face. This goes on for about thirty or forty minutes probably, interspersed with small talk and small giggles. 

They’re going down the road fast now, breezing by the beautiful Norwegian landscapes. Though it’s frigid, Isak has his head dangling out the window letting the wind roughly caress his hair. 

“Remember this song?!” Even says loudly to Isak to grab his attention.   
Isak pulls his head in and rolls the window back up. “Huh? Um…”  
A remix of Call Your Girlfriend by Robyn is playing.   
“You put it in the mix so I assumed you were referring to that night…”  
“Um. Now I feel shitty.”  
“That first Kosegruppa party. At your place. Glow paint.”   
“Okay okay yes I know the night.”  
“But not the song?” Even looked maybe almost offended. He wasn’t, though.  
“No. I’m sorry. Just tell me.”  
“It played when we were dancing. I was with Sonja. You were with Emma. Kissing them.”  
“Oh. Oh.” Isak blushes slightly and smiles. “Yes. I remember. That was… weird.”  
“It was pretty hot,” Even smiles while lifting his brows.   
“Weirdo. We were dicks.   
“Okay we were kind of asses to Sonja and Emma BUT don’t lie you totally pictured Emma as me when you were kissing her.”  
“Psh you don’t need an ego boost.”  
“Knew it.” Even cherished that night. The night of their almost-first kiss. He was glad Isak remembered it almost as vividly as he did. They continued jamming out to some music for a little bit when Isak suddenly murmured under his breath:  
“Fucking Noora…”  
Even’s face morphed into a confused expression, “Um, what?”  
“That’s the night she came back,” Isak stated while staring out the window, then shyly towards Even, prodding him to recall the same memory Isak was having.   
“I tried,” Even said now, realizing the almost-kiss Isak was referring to that was interrupted by Noora.  
“I know. I was freaking the fuck out.”  
“Good.” Even smirked at Isak. Then they laughed. Then Even took one hand off the steering wheel and joined it with Isak’s. 

~~

At the 2 hour point of the trip, Even decided they should pull over at a rest stop and pee and grab a snack. When he parked, Isak was fast asleep, mouth dangling open, still holding onto one of Even’s hands. They fit so perfectly together it was actually more comfortable that way. Even couldn’t help but smile at the adorable boy sitting next to him. He woke him with a kiss.

“We’re about an hour away. Needed to pee and wanted to grab some chips or something.”  
Isak blinked his eyes groggily and returned a small peck on Even’s lips, “Yeah. Pee.”   
“Great conversation,” Even winked. 

The two left the car and went straight for the bathroom. Isak peed for what felt like forever. Even stood waiting for him next to the paper towels. When Isak turned off the faucet after washing his hands, he stood at Even who was giving him a devilish grin.  
“Shall I remove every last one of these paper towels.”  
“I can’t believe that worked on me.”  
“I am, ahem, the MASTER of flirting.”  
“Don’t steal my tagline.”  
“The paper towel thing was genius.”  
“No the joint was genius.”  
“Both times?”  
“Yeah yeah, both times.”  
Isak then approached Even as if to kiss him, but instead rubbed his wet hands all over Even’s hoodie.  
“WOAH”  
“Payback.”  
Even takes Isak and pulls him in closely, staring deep into the shorter boy’s eyes.  
“What are ya gonna do about it, huh?” Isak taunts Even.  
Even leans in incredibly close, tracing Isak’s face with his warm breath, down to his neck. The warmth of just Even’s breath almost makes Isak moan. Then Even whispers into his ear, “You’ll find out later.” There’s a moment of silence caused by this arousing situation.   
“What a tease,” Isak finally lets out, smiling and moving past Even to the store.

They look through countless different sweet and salty snacks before settling on some chips and some chocolate. Isak loved the salty and Even loved the sweet and they both loved sweet and salty together. They head back to the car and settle back in, sitting for a moment exchanging snacks. 

“Are you going to fall asleep on me again?”  
“Technically I didn’t fall asleep ON you…”  
Even just stares down Isak.  
“Ugh okay I know. Sorry. But the music got chill and I was comfy and warm and your hand was warm and I just passed out.”  
Even chuckles, “I’m kidding baby. Sleep up. I need you well-rested…”  
“Wow still riled up from our little encounter in the bathroom?”  
“Luckily these jeans are constricting enough…”  
“And luckily for me, not quite enough,” Isak responds, slightly winking and raising an eyebrow.   
Even leans in and gives Isak a kiss before turning the engine back on and getting back to the road. 

The last hour of the journey went by fast. Isak was much more energized than at the beginning of the trip and thus much more talkative. It helped to keep Even entertained, though he really did like driving. They talked about nothing and everything, as they so often do. But when there was silence, it was never awkward. Sometimes the silence felt more perfect than when there was conversation. Especially when Even would find out yet another CLASSIC MOVIE ARE YOU KIDDING ME ISAK that Isak had never seen. Just more to add to the never ending list the two would have to watch. 

Another good thing about the trip is that every centimeter of the journey was beautiful. Especially as they approach the mountains they’ll be skiing in. Isak looks on in awe. He had never been on a real vacation. All of Norway was beautiful, but this was something special. Even loved that he got to be with Isak when he experienced this for the first time. When Even announced they were only ten minutes away, they were again holding hands in the space between their car seats. Isak was holding on especially tightly. He was so incredibly excited. 

When they arrived at their destination, everything was snowy and perfectly white. 

“Everything you expected?” Even kissed the hand of Isak’s he was holding as he asked. 

 

“More. Much much more.”


	3. Puffy Coats and Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love some cute boys playing in the snow?

Even and Isak checked in to their room and headed there first to place their bags and let Even relax a little bit after the long drive. Their room is gorgeous, and Isak knows there's no way Even afforded this with his coffee shop money. While Even lays down on the queen sized bed, Isak is standing in front of the room's large window, staring out into the winter wonderland of perfectly shining snow. 

"This place is almost as gorgeous as you." Even declares after a brief silence, eyes closed with his limbs sprawled all over the bed. Isak just smiles to himself, in disbelief that he is at this incredible resort with the most beautiful man of his dreams. He then turns to Even and jumps on the bed on top of him, knees on either side of Even's waist straddling him, placing his hands on Even's shoulders.

"Tell mamma and pappa Næshim I say thanks," Isak says humorously before pecking Even on the corner of his mouth.   
"What? For birthing me? Yeah, the world owes them many thanks for producing me."  
"Sure that too I guess."  
"Well for what then?"  
"Coffee money my ass."  
Even looks to the side, avoiding Isak's knowing glare.  
"HAH!" Isak bursts out. "I knew it. This is too nice of them."  
"I contributed some I promise."  
"How am I supposed to pay them back?"  
"Funny enough it's you who they think they owe. Hence this trip..." Even says again turning to his side, for once seeming almost... embarrassed? Timid?  
Isak rests his head next to Even's, lips centimeters apart, feeling each other's breath.   
"Why?"  
Even places a soft, warm kiss on Isak. "For taking care of their crazy mental son I guess. They know you make me happy and whatever."  
"Hey stop calling yourself crazy."  
"Well I am and sometimes my crazy turns me into a piece of shit."  
"If you had the flu, would you call yourself a piece of shit?"  
"Well--"  
"No. You wouldn't. You're bipolar. You're not a piece of shit. It's just a thing and we're treating it. So stop calling yourself crazy, crazy," Isak says cupping Even's cheek before giving him a more passionate kiss.   
"And that, that is why they bought us this retreat."  
"Damn. You're easy money."  
Even places a quick kiss on Isak before pushing him away. "Shut it."

The lovers rest on the bed for a while, limbs entwining in many different ways. Bliss. After maybe an hour of phasing in and out of sleep, Even rolls on top of Isak and kisses him awake.  
"Let's go do something."  
Isak stretches his body, wrapping his arms around Even's neck. "mmmmmmmMmm, I could just lay here forever baby."  
"Well I'm glad to hear that, but there is a lot to do here and I love snow. Let's go play."  
Isak opens his eyes and smiles at his boyfriend who is already beaming. "Okay. What's the play for today my man?"  
"Well I figured tomorrow we would ski, so today let's do something more chill."  
"And is cuddling in bed not chill?"  
"It's pretty chill but we should go do something."  
"Like?"  
"Ummmm." Even contemplates for a bit while tossling Isak's hair. "Sledding?" Even asks lifting his eyebrows.  
"Sledding? What are we, 12?"  
"Shut up. Sledding is fun and you know it. Besides, look how fucking beautiful it is out there. You know you want to."   
Isak does a little eye roll before staring with a smirk at Even. "Fine."  
"Yes!!" Even shouts, pecking Isak and jumping off the bed. "Put your snow stuff on."

Isak takes his stuff to change in the bathroom. Even has no idea why Isak wouldn't just change in the room with him, but he doesn't care. He's seen it all anyways, he'll let him have his privacy. For now. Even is already changed into his snow clothes, sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Isak while taking a million selfies on Isak's phone. He loved doing that. It annoyed the hell out of Isak, but Even knew Isak also secretly loved it.   
"HUrrrry uppppp," Even shouts at the bathroom door. Then, the door slides open.  
"Oh... my... god..." Even says staring with his mouth wide open. Isak's snow clothes are so poofy and fluffy and turn Isak into this adorable blob.  
"Shut up. They're old."  
Even's smile spreads from one ear to the other. "You look like a giant marshmallow. This is fucking adorable."  
"Shut upppp," Isak pouts. Even then gets off the bed and tackles Isak in a giant hug, lifting him off the ground and spinning.   
"No, you're fucking adorable and I'm going to say it as much as I want."  
Isak blushes. "Now let's go sledding." 

~~

Standing at the top of the hill with their sled that fits two, Even and Isak stare down the hill a bit nervously.  
"Wow. Um. This hill is a bit larger than the one in my backyard."  
"Yeah. This isn't a hill. This is a mountain." Even turns to Isak with a smile, "Still think sledding is for 12 year olds?"  
"Don't get us killed please. That would definitely make your mom unhappy with me."  
"Oh that's the only reason?"  
"And I wouldn't be able to kiss you but your ego is big enough."  
Even smirks and gently kisses Isak before setting their sled beneath them.  
"Do you want front, or back?" Even asks.  
"Is that a euphemism?" Isak jokes.  
"I personally enjoy both quite a deal," Even responds, winking. "Especially with you." Isak blushes. He still blushes all the god damn time. It's too cute.  
"Well anyways I don't know. I think sitting in the front would be terrifying because that means I'd have to steer." Isak states.  
"You trust me to steer!? What a faithful boyfriend."   
Isak nudges Even with his shoulder. "Just get on."  
So, Even gets on first in the front of the sled and Isak carefully sits in the back, stretching his legs out on either side of Even, keeping his hands firmly in the ground to keep them from moving.   
"Alright. You're gonna be the one to push us off. Don't hold bac--"

Before Even can finish his sentence, Isak thrusts the two of them off the mountain, quickly wrapping his arms and full body around Even. "SHIT" Even screams as they propel down the mountain. As they hurdle forwards, they're both smiling wider than ever before while letting out a combination of laughing and screaming. Isak is wrapped around Even so tightly one could think they were just one person. 

"EVEN GO RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT"  
"IM TRYING"  
"RIGHTTTTT!!!!"  
Before Even is able to maneuver them to the right, they go flying over a mini-hill and crash in the snow, tumbling over each other as their sled goes off in another direction. They end up on top of each other, giggling and moaning in pretend pain. It really wasn't a big crash, but they pretended it was.   
"I think my arm's broken," Isak chuckled into Even's ear.  
"I think I'm dead," Even returned into Isak's. Even then rolled the two of them around a little bit ending up on top of the snow covered Isak. They smiled at each other intensely, faces red and from the cold and wind, and slightly damp from the snow. Even then pressed his lips to Isak's and they kissed for a very long time, melting snow off each other's faces quickly and making funny imprints in the ground as they rolled around lovingly. Eventually Isak pushed Even off.  
"Shit. Our sled." They both sat up and scanned their environment. Even eventually spotted it up against a tree, luckily.   
"There it is."  
"Thank god. For a moment I thought we were going to have to roll down the rest of this hill."  
"Pretty much what we are doing anyways." They both laughed.  
"Good point."  
"Now, as warm as your lips and mouth and tongue are, I'm freezing. Wanna head to the lodge for some hot chocolate?"  
"Yes please. Also, didn't they say there was a hot tub somewhere...?"  
"Oh, you want to go swimming?"  
"Well for once I thought we could submerge ourselves in water legally. You know, without trespassing."  
"You loved the thrill."  
"Shut up."

They kissed some more before retrieving their sled, this time heading down the rest of the mountain much more carefully. They return their sled and make their way to a dining area where they each order a hot chocolate--Isak requesting extra whip cream. The two grab a seat near a very large window that gives way to the beautiful snow covered mountain landscape. It still takes Isak's breath away--and Even's too, honestly. For the moment, they just sit in silence, enjoying each other's company, the landscape, and the warmth of each other's hands that their holding on top of the table. Suddenly the silence is broken by a laugh from Even.  
"What?" Isak says, smiling lightly.   
"Oh, uh, nothing," Even returns still laughing.  
"What?!"   
"You just, uh, you have some whip cream on your lip. Once again proving how adorable you are." Before Isak can respond, Even wraps his lips around Isak's upper lips, kissing and removing the whip cream from his lip. "Delicious." Even says pulling back and licking his lips.  
"You're weird," Isak responds, licking the top of his to remove any left over whip cream. "So... can we hit up that hot tub?"  
Even gives a large smile, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to post a short chapter about just the hot tub scene and then a longer one once more. Thanks for the support and love guys! Keep it coming, they fuel me. :]


	4. Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold air and hot water.

Even and Isak returned to their room with haste. They were both incredibly eager to make their way to this hot tub, and hoping that it would not be occupied. Hopefully this time when they're kissing in a body of water they won't be interrupted by a little girl screaming for her mother... 

After a few moments of Isak tossing around clothes, he looks up at Even while biting his lip, "So, um, this is a ski trip. And I didn't really think to bring a bathing suit because snow and stuff. So yeah I don't have one." Even just laughed. 

"I wouldn't have expected you to bring a swim suit. I didn't."  
"So are we going to get in a hot tub in our snow pants? I'm a pretty adventurous guy but that just sounds uncomfortable."  
"Well, assuming no one's there, I was just going to go in my underwear."  
"Jesus Christ, are we ever going to be in a pool or hot tub legally???"  
"What's illegal about swimming in underwear!"  
"I mean, I don't know, probably lots of things."  
"Isak you're hot as hell--"  
"Well yes I know that Even. But not everyone DESERVES to see me and my hot self."

They share a smirk.

"You know what, you're right. I don't want to share you."  
"Oh well that might be a problem, I downloaded Grindr and invited over an orgy of gays."  
"I changed my mind that sounds perfect."

Throughout the conversation, the two had made their way together, with Even now holding tightly onto Isak's hips, both smiling slyly at each other. 

"Okay, I have a proposition," Even said after the tension between the two of them grew enough.   
"Hurry up, I need to know if I should call off the orgy."  
"So how about, for now, we order room service, eat on the beautiful balcony bundled up in coats with the mountains as a backdrop and then watch a movie in bed. Of my choosing, of course."  
"Of course," Isak quickly echoed.  
"By the end of the movie it should be pretty late out, and cold, and hopefully no one at the hot tub. That's when we go."  
"Even, this all sounds very romantic and lovely, but it's the middle of winter. The outdoor hot tub would be fine during the day with the sun but we will freeze when we get out."  
"Hey, I thought you liked adventure?"  
"I also enjoy not being an ice cube."  
"We'll have our coats and towels and stuff to wrap in once we get out. We'll only be outside wet for a minute. And then we take a hot shower and go to bed."  
"Now, by hot shower..." Isak does a little dance with his eyebrows as he says this staring straight into Even's deep blue eyes.  
"Once we get to the shower, I'm all yours." Even winks his eyebrows before placing a quick kiss on Isak's lips.  
"Alright I admit this sounds good. But the last time we ordered room service in bed--"  
Even interrupts him: "This is me making up for that!"  
Isak places a gentle kiss on Even's cheek, "I'm kidding. That wasn't your fault. Though you better not be wearing clothes by the end of the night."  
Even raises his eyebrows and replies with a sing-song voice, "Yesss Mr. Valtersen."  
"Also you know food so I want you to order for me."  
"Ohhhh, now that'll be fun."  
"Don't get me something disgusting. I'll make you eat it."  
"I'd like to see you try," Even responds with his nose grazing Isak's.   
Isak pushes Even back, "I'm hungry go order."  
"So commanding. Though we both know that goes away when my tongu--"  
"HUNGRY! FOOD!" Isak laugh/shouts back. 

Even jumps on the large soft bed, grabbing the menu and looking through it. As Even picks up the phone to place the order, Isak crawls into bed next to him, staring at Even with a smile as the other boy orders them food. While they wait, Isak curls under one of Even's arm as the film buff scrolls through movies on the TV, trying to pick one out for later. 

"I don't want to watch a romance thing."  
"Thing? You mean movie?" Even responds with a slightly accusatory tone.  
"Obviously I meant movie. I just wanted it to seem like I was being chill."  
"So chill, Isak."  
"Damn right I am."  
"Well don't worry I wasn't feeling a romantic film anyways. We need to get our blood pumping for our hot tub adventure."  
"Now I'm worried."  
Even smiles and kisses Isak without responding. 

After a bit longer, there's a knock on the door and Even helps escort their food into the room. After moving their food into the small balcony, the two bundle up into their coats and head outside. Even had also gotten wine, perks of being older, and poured glasses for the two of them.

"This feels all very adult," Isak says, sipping from his wine glass.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, you still have the mind of a twelve year old."  
"How dare you! Look at me carefully sniff and taste this exquisite wine."  
"Sniff? You're sniffing your wine?"  
"Um.. yes. Smelling it? Is that a better word?"  
"You're adorable."  
"I know."  
"We need to eat though, our food will actually get cold."   
The two dug into their meals after taking off the metal room service covers that helped retain their warmth. 

"Oh my god," Isak let out with a moan.  
"Yes?"  
"I really, really wanted to hate what you ordered for me. But wow."  
"I know. I'm good."  
"I can't even pretend to not this. Can you please learn to cook so you can bring me fancy meals in bed?"  
"Who said I can't cook? Those scrambled eggs I made you were delicious."  
"After this, you've gotta step up your game."  
"Anything for you my sweet. I'll throw a big dinner party for you and your roommates."  
"Ugh, no. They already like you more than me."  
"Exactly. I have to make sure I stay well ahead of you!"  
"You're mean."  
"Yes but I'm also the man of your dreams."

Isak rolls his eyes, hard. Yet he can't stop the giant grin crossing his face. Even matches him. The two keep eating, looking at each other with pure adoration, enjoying the beautiful mountains and crisp air. 

When they've finished dining, they snuggle up in bed together with a blanket--just slightly tipsy from the wine. Even had decided to watch Kill Bill, which was the perfect amount of action and inspiring heroine to get them pumped for the hot tub. Fortunately even Isak enjoyed watching it.  
"Why don't you pick more movies like this?"  
"We have to have range my dear Isak. Variety is the spice of life."  
"I thought that was cardamom."  
"Funny."

Eventually they got back out of bed and prepared themselves to head to the hot tub.   
"Even with the wine I don't know if this is a good idea."  
"Hey, trust me, when am I ever wrong?"   
Isak just stares back through narrow eyes. Even laughs, kisses Isak with both his hands on his cheeks, and then pulls him out the door. 

They open the door to the rooftop hot tub and to their delight find no one up there. The lights are still on in the tub, with the water still rolling and steaming in the cold winter air. The two approach the edge of the tub holding each other's hands.   
"Fæn Even, it's cold."  
Rather than responding with words, Even simply kisses Isak fully and deeply. Even stares into Isak's eyes after the embrace, centimeters apart, before quickly removing the majority of his clothes and submerging into the hot tub. 

"You're insane!" Isak yells at him.  
"It's so nice in here. C'mon baby." Even reaches out a hand.   
"I'm the best boyfriend in the world." Isak says, begrudgingly removing his coat and more.  
"Yes, yes you are."

Before he can even think about the cold air Isak's bare chest is connected to Even's under the warm--no, hot--water of the tub.   
"See, it's not so bad." Even says, holding his arms around Isak's waist.  
"Shut up." Isak grabes Even's cheek with one hand and pulls him into a kiss. This moment lasts a long time. 

The next thirty minutes are full of warm kisses and cold air. The sky is perfectly clear and dark, illuminated by infinitely visible stars and a giant shining moon. 

 

Isak had no idea what the Isaks and Evens were doing in other universes. But he was glad as hell he was in this one, cuddling Even under hot water gazing upwards towards infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! Been busy with school. Probably only a couple chapters left before their vacation is over. Meant to make this a lot shorter but I got carried away. I love them to much. Feedback, as always, super appreciated. Enjoy <3!

**Author's Note:**

> Will hope to update shortly! Let me know if you have any suggestions. Kudos/comments soooo appreciated. Feedback gives me life.


End file.
